denvermagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kalen Holliday
Kalen Michael Holliday bani Flambeau (or sometimes Elliott Dane, which is his given name) (occasionally even Eli - only one person has ever successfully shortened that to Ellie) (or sometimes Nikolai Rossi) (there is a whole graveyard full of other people he used to be) ghost pale ~ icy green eyes ~ blonde ~ 6'0 (Dynamic) Storm (x2) Opinions PCs A. Gallowglass: "Well...he was pleasantly surprised to find out I wasn't dead after all. I don't understand friendship, but maybe that applies here?" Alexander Brandt Alce: "So much potential. Don't look at me like that. For what he could accomplish. So not my type." Alyssa Solomon Angel: "Beautiful. Angry. Exquisite." Amelia Weston Sid: "So she hated me for awhile. Which was awkward. I guess. Everyone always wanted to talk about how she was amazing and I was forced to offer my agreement in the abstract. Then we had this horrible shared nightmare vision. Then we both called Trent and woke him up in the middle of the night trying to get into contact with each other. From there, shockingly, it was less awkward. And then we went off to kill some people together and I am reasonably sure I owe her my life. Which makes us...something...?" Eleanor Yates: *shudder* "I'm sure aside from the drowning she is a wonderful person...." Elijah (from Faolan, for wolf): Grace Evans Kit: "So. This is going to sound really weird. But she reminds me of my sister. If she'd grown up. And had ever had the chance to want to be something other than a princess. I'm pretty sure she'd be a lot like Grace." Hawksley Rothschild: Ian Lai Kitty-cat: "It's complicated. And beautiful. How much whiskey do we have...? Not nearly enough. Look, my story is that the sex is fantastic and that's really all it is." Lena Reilly Hummingbird: "Sometimes I think she is too shy to talk to me. Of course, sometimes she catches me by the back of the neck to give me unsolicited advice. I'd try to figure all that out, but she seems easily spooked. It can wait." Lucy Snowdrop: Patience Mason Firefly: "I love her! Can I keep her?" Serafine: "I am relatively certain that she tastes like transcendence. Or possibly raspberry chocolate." NPCs Basil: "I really, really hope I don't have to shoot him before I have the chance to ask him out for a drink. That would be fucking tragic." Pan Echeverria: "I am absolutely certain Pan is more terrifying than I am. I am also absolutely certain he is not going to just let innocent people around him die. Being in his presence is like being washed over by some all-seeing brilliant light. In combination, these things mean I often spend most of my time around Pan convincing myself not to curl up on him and go to sleep. One day I'll fail in that endeavor. That will be an interesting day." Trent Harrison Butterfly: "Should I not treat his office like the best possible combination of a coffee shop, a bar, and a panic room? Damn...." Of Absent Friends (and Enemies) Connor Whitman as a drunken baby) Gazelle (while stoned/drunk): "He is perhaps the warmest, most glorious thing in Denver." Garrett Franklin: "He's...like my adopted father." Jenna Sphinx: "Riddles and puzzles and feline grace. I have no idea who she really is. Sometimes, I'm not sure she does. We both know she isn't the girl I fell in love with. I think I love her anyway." Lucia Montanari: "I still feel like I should have tried harder to find some way to save her soul. Even if we killed her after. Just because a dog is rabid shouldn't condemn it to hell." Mara Andrews: "I think we may go hunt monsters together one day. And I sometimes wonder about what would have happened if I had gone to that party with her." Ramon Rubio Nightingale: "First of all, a dead sexy name like that is wasted on a priest. Second, and probably more important, if I had to pick anyone I know to define what I think having a friend would be like, it would be Ramon. He laughed when I told him that. Third thing...that laugh is also wasted on a priest. He laughed when I told him that too. If he were anyone else, I would suspect it was to spite me." Riley Poole: "She's a what? You mean I seriously have to deal with her? Fuck my life." Ryne Kelly (for Clouded Leopard): "He is like an adorable kitten. He wants to know everything. And climb up all the curtains and open all the cabinets. He is my new favorite apprentice that I'll have to hand off to someone else. Probably Sera or Lena. No. Definitely Lena. I think she needs him as much as I do." Shoshannah Mitchell Dove: "Can we please just not talk about her...?" Tremor Dervish: "Fascinating."